


Kradam Hits a Home Run

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livejournal user strghtn_up suggested Kradam go to a baseball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam Hits a Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“Please tell me how I got talked into this,” Adam moaned as they approached the bleachers.

Tonight was a show night, but Kris had insisted that they take advantage of the morning and now Adam found himself at a park located somewhere in North Carolina.

“It’s simple Adam, you love me. Besides look around at all the hot guys wearing tight pants,” Kris remarked carefully making his way up the bleachers until he reached the top.

“Well you have a point there, but why the hell are we all the way up here?” Adam asked as he took a seat beside Kris.

“I want you to be able to see all the action,” Kris replied with a smile.

Adam snickered as he glared at Kris. The game was already in full swing by the time that they arrived and now that they were seated they surveyed the field. There was a small crowd that hummed with energy and Adam checked out the board to the left of them.

“Okay so what the hell does that mean?” Adam asked looking over to Kris curiously.

“That,” Kris said pointing to the scoreboard, “is how they keep score. See there, it says that the Cougars have three runs and the Condors have two. It also shows that they’re currently in the second inning. In a regulation game there would be nine innings, but since it’s a local team I doubt they’ll play that long.”

“Okay so what I’m hearing is that the Cougars are beating the Condors.”

“Right. See Adam you’re already learning.”

Adam sat and observed the game for a few more minutes until he noticed something that confused him.

“Hey Kris. That man over there, he keeps grabbing himself and when he does he looks over at the batter suggestively. This is kinda hot!” Adam crowed loudly.

The people around him stared at him for a moment before returning their attention to the game all the while Kris was snorting with laughter. He shook his head at Adam.

“Adam he’s a base coach. He’s actually signaling to the batter what he’s supposed to be doing.”

“So it’s not a sign that he wants to do him after the game?”

“No Adam.” Kris rolled his eyes before going back to watching the game.

The crowd cheered as the Cougars scored another run. The next batter took the mound and someone down in front began to boo.

“Come on bring on the heat.” The same unruly fan yelled out.

“What the hell is he on about?” Adam asked forgetting yet again to lower his voice earning himself a few stares. 

“He wants the pitcher to throw a fastball.”

“Oh.” 

Adam watched the pitcher as the ball flew from his hand, the batter swung, and then he heard the sound of the ball hitting the glove.

“Strike one.” A voice from below called out.

“The reason it’s a strike is because the batter swung and missed the ball when it was in his strike zone, which is the area above home plate between the batters armpits and his knees.” Kris explained before Adam could ask.

“Oh, so what happens if the pitcher hits the batter with the ball?”

“Then the batter walks. He basically gets a freebie and goes to first base.”

“Okay that makes sense,” Adam muttered.

Kris was genuinely surprised at the smile on Adam’s face. As much as he knew that Adam didn’t want to come he thought that Adam just might enjoy it if he had a good teacher.

“So are you having fun?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, actually I am.” Adam said before turning his attention back to the game.

Kris watched the game in-between watching Adam. The child-like fascination in Adam’s eyes warmed his heart.

“Hey Kris, what’s he doing down there?” Adam inquired pointing to the next batter up.

“He’s what they refer to as on deck. He’s just warming up.”

“I’d like to be on his deck.” Adam giggled. “Look at the way he’s pushing his ass out. I bet he’s a bottom.”

Kris nearly choked on his Coke as the laughter consumed him. 

“Adam not every man you see is gay, you know that. He’s just working on his stance as he swings.”

“I’ll bet you he swings my way baby. He’s gay.” Adam assured.

Kris just laughed as they watched the rest of the game. They absorbed the feel of old-timey southern hospitality as they observed the players shaking hands when the game was over.

“Kris, look, I told you.” Adam said pointing to the left side of the field.

Kris looked over to see the batter from their earlier conversation lip-locked with one of his teammates. 

“I told you so.” Adam laughed and walked down the bleachers and to the rental car Kris close behind.

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Kris sighed.

If only for a few moments Adam and Kris basked in the normalcy of catching a baseball game. Kris grabbed Adam’s hand on the way to the car and pulled him back for a kiss. They got in the car knowing that it was now back to work for a full day of interviews and meet and greets before the concert. Kris and Adam could barely wait for their next day of freedom.


End file.
